


Sometimes

by SurroundingShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Other, Self-Harm, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurroundingShadows/pseuds/SurroundingShadows
Summary: Dean didn't like it, not one bit. But he was selfish enough to let it continue. When he finally decided, it was too late. Crossover HP/SPN One-Shot, OOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliations. That great honor goes to JK Rowling along with her producing/publishing companies. I also do not own Supernatural, though I wish I did. I make no money from this, and no insult or infringement is intended. 

Sometimes, Dean wished he had stayed in Hell. Other times he wished he let Sam stay dead. He felt terrible after the thought, but truly believed it at times. It would have made things so much easier for Dean. Caught between the two people he had left was the most difficult thing he ever had to live through. Something he didn’t want to live through. 

Sam. Sammy, his baby brother. The one he protected at all costs. The one he practically raised. He would— did— die for him. One of the most important people in his life. Almost his whole world growing up. 

Then there was Harry. Harry. His one and only friend he could have— could ever want. He was so much like Dean yet so different it was almost scary at times. They liked the same types of music, food, clothing, and movies; they could even finish each other’s sentences half of the time! Yet, they weren’t so alike that they would get bored from talking about the same things over and over again. Harry, the one that went through so much shit growing up that his own childhood paled in comparison. The one who trusted Dean enough to take care of him, even after always having to take care of himself and others growing up. Dean was the only one he trusted enough for that. 

Harry told him everything. Told him all about his life and all the situations he was thrust into. Told him more than he even told Sam— his own boyfriend. Harry knew Dean wouldn’t pity him like Sam would, like he didn’t need. 

But Sammy— Sammy meant the world to him, also. He loved both Sammy and Harry— always would. He just couldn’t choose. He didn’t want to lose either his brother or best friend. So he let it continue. He saw the fights, they argued over almost everything these days. They tried not to fight in front of him, but he still knew. Even when they sometimes got their own room, he could still hear the yelling and crashes that followed. 

He tried to pretend it wasn’t as bad as it was. I mean, what couple doesn’t fight? But now, he didn’t know how much longer he could do this. The bruises were getting worst, the fighting escalating over the most mundane topics. Harry was sinking more and more into himself, becoming more quiet and flinching away from any type of human contact. That’s when Sam stopped being Sammy to him. 

Harry was even withdrawing from him, him. The one who promised to always protect Harry. He saw the looks Sam threw the two of them when Harry showed as much as a smile to Dean, and he started to hate his brother as much as he loved him.

Hated him for drinking demon blood; hated him for cheating on Harry with that demon bitch. He even hated Harry at times. For not stopping Sam from doing all he did. For continuing to still live— and put up— with Sam after all the shit Sam put him through. But mainly— he hated himself the most; for leaving, which pushed Sam to do all of those things. For leaving Harry behind to deal with everything— breaking his promise to always protect his little raven-haired friend. 

Then one day it ended. No more fights, no more bruises and fractured bones. No more of him having to choose between his brother and his best friend who was closer to him than anyone. The choice was made for him.

Harry ended it. 

By ending his life. 

Something he promised he would never try again. 

There was only a single line on his note, a single line that caused Dean more pain than even forty years in Hell could ever wish too. 

I’m so sorry Dean, I tried- I swear I did. Thank you, for everything. I love you. 

Sometimes Dean wished he stayed in Hell, because then he would be with Harry.


End file.
